They come first
by Save yourself13
Summary: Set about 9 years after my previous story life after last sacrafice. What will rose and Dimitri have to face now? Will they survive? Will Kristina have to choose between life and the ones she love? You will have to read to find out... It's only T because I'm paranoid and there might be language use in future chapters. :)
1. Chapter 1 boring

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy yet, I have a plan though. And no I will not share this plan that's stupid. But I promise you vampire academy will be mine muwahahah! **

**Before you read this be warned that it is going to have characters from my old story life after last sacrifice. It will also be featuring new characters because of the time gap between the stories. If you have read my last story then hi nice to see you again you can skip this, it's lovely to see you again. If not I advise that you do so you can understand this one a bit better. If you don't want to I will have a little rundown of the characters now, I still think you should read my first story first though :)**

**Kristina: full dhompire daughter daughter of rose and Dimitri belikov. She was born in the last few chapters of the other story.**

**Isabella: moroi daughter of Christian and lissa. Born about the same time as kris and was born with one blue eye and the other green.**

**Edward: (not the sparkly vampire don't worry) full dhompire son of Dimitri and rose. Twin to Ariana**

**Ariana: full dhompire daughter of rose and Dimitri. Twin to Edward**

**Annabella: moroi daughter of lissa and Christian. Younger sister to izzy.**

**Ok so that's a skim over but still one last warning you should read life after last sacrifice. **

**Hope you like it :) **

**Kpov**

Me and izzy just sat there staring into space as Stan, that old wrinkly bore, kept talking, and talking and even when he wasn't talking, oh wait that didn't happen cause he kept talking! "Miss belikov am I boring you?". I smiled at him, he was taking the words strait out of my mouth. "I'm glad you noticed sir, I didn't want to be rude but yes, yes you are boring me" I saw Isabella go wide eyed next to me while everyone else laughed, well everyone except Stan who was about to explode, then before he could yell I started to talk. "guardian alto if you don't mind, can I go see head mistress kirova she is more entertaining" they all laughed harder, even izzy did a little, I saw even though she tried to hide it. She couldn't hide anything from me. "get out now young lady!" I stood up getting my bag smiling and skipped over to him. He looked shocked when grabbed his hand then shook it "thanks Stan" everyone was on the ground at that point crying from all the laughter "belikova!" I stood up strait like a soldier my hand raised to my forehead "yes Sir" he looked ready to blow his top but it was so fun "your just like your mother, now get out of my room!" I turned on my heel then skipped out the room, just before I left I popped my head back in "thanks again, I love getting complements!" I flashed a quick wink at my cousin who was still tring to hide her smile behind her hand, but I could see it in her pretty eyes, they were glosses over with happy tears which made the colours stand out. I smiled at her and blew her a kiss then left to see Kirova.

When I got there she didn't look surprised, I could almost see the smile behind her frown. She always did love to get me in trouble. After her long boring talk about respect she said I had to talk to my dad. Not because she didn't want to be the one who told him... More like she wanted to see my face when he went off at me. I picked up the phone, most people would be frightened or upset to do it but the thought of talking to papa (mad or not) made me want to smile. I didn't of course, old bitch face Kirova would take the phone off me if she thought I wanted it.

The phone answered soon after "belikov speaking" god I missed him and mama so much. So did Ariana, Edward and Stephan. Ever since my phone was found I would look for ways to contact them, I'd try to steal one off a teacher or say I was calling someone from the school for something... I missed them a lot. "Hi papa" I looked at Kirova who was now smiling- that evil bitch- I switched to Russian so she couldn't have the pleasure of understanding the conversation, he sighed "kris what did you do this time?" I rolled my eyes "I don't get in trouble that often" I said fluently. Mama couldn't do that like me, no mater how hard she tried. She could speak and spell in Russian and stuff like that but she would get confused. It was really funny when we went to babushkas house. "Kristina you know you do your just like mama" I turned and smiled a little "is that a good thing?" He laughed a little "I still don't know and I don't think I ever will sweetheart". And then our moment ended. "Now what did you do?" I sighed " sta- I mean guardian alto asked me if I was bored, I kind of answered truthfully" I could hear him walk then sit down. " what was he teaching you?" I smiled. "He was teaching us about outside of our world, with like normal people. You and mama already taught me and izzy about it" he sighed through the phone " you still shouldn't have said that you were bored kris, you need to respect your elders" I smiled "your right he is pretty old" I straitened my face to mask my smile and turned back to Kirova who was now looking annoyed, probably because she couldn't understand what we were saying. "You know what I meant, how's the rest of your work going. I haven't been able to ask because of that stupid room check" I turned again to hide my face.

"Well where do I start?" I started. Pacing so it looked like papa was lecturing me. (Let's just say I knew what to do from 'practice') "How's your fighting going?" "Top of my class but that's no surprise to anyone. They all say that you had me training since I could walk and that its the only way I could be as good a fighter as I am. I don't think they understand how awesome I was before you helped with training" he laughed, god I missed his laugh. The way we would all talk and joke around the diner table " well for one thing the only thing you did when you were that age was eat and sleep, you and your mother would lay down together and I couldn't wake you's up if my live depended on it. You are both a sack of potatoes" I tried to stifle a laugh by coughing, I think it worked.

"What about your other classes?" I thought a moment "umm... Well math is going ok and I'm getting some help off iz and ann... English is going really well and the teacher just laughs when I tease. She's like the only one who doesn't through me out" I wanted to make him proud. I needed to make him and mama proud... "That's good sweetheart, not many teachers will do that. How about-" I cut him off as I got a glare from Kirova, apparently the call wasn't amusing her. "Sorry papa headmistress bi-" he cut me off "watch you tongue kris" I sighed "headmistress meany face, that better?" He laughed a little "she wants you to be in trouble I'm assuming" "yup" I didn't want to say good bye yet. I hadn't even talked to mama "papa before you yell for me can I talk to mama?" He yourned "sorry sweetheart mamas still guarding aunt lissa, I just got home myself. she should be back any minute but I think the headmistress will get suspicious if you wait any longer" now I felt bad "I'm sorry papa go to bed you must be tired. I'm sorry I-" he cut me off "Kristina. Don't. You know I love talking to you sweetheart" it was so hard not to smile "I miss you papa. I can't Waite until break" he sighed "one week sweetheart, I miss you to... Are you ready?" I sucked in a breath "yes papa, when your done get some rest" he said he would so I turned and started acting upset. Kirovas face lightened as she heard the shouting "Kak ty mog but' takim neuvazheniyem k VASHIKH grushi!. YA i tvoya mat' podnyala vy luchshe, chem eto!. kogda vy vozvrashchayetes' domoy baryshnyu vy ne budete nikuda" I fake frowned and nodded "ya papa... I understand papa... Ok papa" I passed bitch face the phone and took a seat. That stupid cow was smiling. I swear the old bag was satins spawn.

**Rpov**

I was walking down the hall to the kitchen and heard Dimitri yelling, why would he yell, I went into the kitchen to see him on the phone, god which one now. we had all our beautiful children at school now and it got so lonely without their noise, I had my meddlesome fourteen year old Kristina, my terrible two 10 year olds Ariana and Edward and my obnoxious six year old Stephan, anyone of them could have been the cause of the phone call, I walked in and sat opposite my husband who was smiling? "yes Kirova I think me and my wife should punish for her rude behaviour" he waited "yes I think you should send her back, we don't want her falling behind" I saw his smile fade away making his jaw tighten and his fist clenched "thank you Kirova tell my daughter be good and that we will talk when she comes home in a few days" he hang up the phone still looking ready to hit something "comrade what's going on?" He sighed standing up coming behind me and... Arrrrrrrrr, he started to massage my shoulders, mmmmmmmmm, god that felt good.

"Kristina is just picking on Stan" yup that's my little girl, my kids were probably going to give the old man a heart attack "then why did you tense?" He stopped for a moment leaning down putting his arms around my neck holding me in a half hug. A small smile crept on to my face.

Then I started thinking about the call I had walked in on. I think he saw it on my face because I didn't even get the question out before he answered "before you say anything rosa I was yelling because kris asked me to so she wouldn't get in trouble, which she didn't" I rolled my eyes then got up off the chair to wrap my arms around Dimitri "what happened on the phone that pissed you off, you know I could tell" he sighed pulling me closer "it was just Kirova, she's just sooo..." He was searching for the words, I mean I had plenty but I think he wanted to be nice, that's my comrade. "She just said she didn't want Kristina to turn out like you, ditching classes and failing subjects" I saw anger flare in his beautiful eyes "it just annoys me rose. You got all of your subjects up when you came back, you left to help your moroi, you were number one in your class and your guarding the queen for gods sake. Yet people still think of you as some sort of bad example" he sighed and put his head against mine. "Dimitri I may have gotten my grades up, I may be guarding the queen and I may have become top of my class but that's not what I'm proud of... I meet the man of my dreams and married him, I have four amazing children who will be amazing guardians one day, I'm protecting my best friend like I have always wanted and I'm and aunty to some of the most amazing kids ever" he smiled "so comrade I don't care if they say I'm dumb cause I'm not, I'm the smartest person in the world cause I tricked the Russian god into marrying me" he finally loosened up a bit "I love you rosa" I smiled and kissed him. He had and always would be perfect to me.

"we get our babies back soon" I said with a smile which made him visibly brighten "all four of them" we sighed and I leaned in to Dimitri "you know-" he stated playing with my hair "four is an equal number" "mmmmmm that it is" I smiled in to his chest, we had a big family already but with both of us guarding and with Abe the grandfather who wouldn't allow us to bye anything ever, was overly protective and so Rich he could bathe in thousand dollar notes, my best friend who was an extreme shopper and the queen and all the court wanting to please her we would always have enough for more, even if we didn't want our family's to help out that much we didn't have a choice... Trust me I tried. we had our four kids plus Lissa's and Christians two, then Jill and eddies two and Sydney and Adrian's one. Christmas was always at the palace thank god. Dimitri continued "I don't think equal really matches our family. Were not exactly normal" I laughed a bit, if there was one thing I could say it is that normal with us is non existent "and how would you fix that?" His hands started to travel down past my waist to my hips "I can fix it as long as we both agree four is stupid" I looked up at him, his grin was from ear to ear "I think your right comrade i like five much better" he bit his lip and picked me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, our lips connecting into a long heated kiss. I could feel the electricity buzzing around us, it always did and I had a feeling it always would. he started walking blindly to our bedroom not breaking the kiss, I fit perfectly against his strong body, like toe perfectly matched pieces of a a while he gave up and just placed me on the floor in the hall way, I wasn't complaining. I pulled back to breathe a bit, still so close "I love you Dimitri" he moved his hand so he was playing with my hair again "I love you to rosa" and with that we got to fixing our little problem

**Ok that's all I'm giving you... I know I hate me to. I just want see if people like this story before I put all of it up ok. The next chapter will be put up some time within the week I promise. And just so you know there will be quite a bit of action somewhere in this story. **

**So please tell me what you think, and btw I am almost 100% shore there are going to be spelling mistakes. I'm sorry I really am, I try but I suck at spelling so don't kill me please :) love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 over and out

**I'm back :) urrr I have the song if I had you- Adam lambert stuck in my head :( "getting high, Rock'n Rollin. Get a room trash it up till it's ten min the morning" damn I wish it would stop! **

**Ok so I hope you like this next chapter muwahahah. Enjoy! **

**A few days later**

**Dpov**

Our babies were going to be coming home and I couldn't be happier. me, rosa, Eddie, Jill, lissa, Adrian and Sydney along with the many guardians with the queen and her boyfriend were waiting out side the school for the kids. me and rose were leaning against one of the many cars parked and I had my arm around her "Dimitri" I looked down to my beautiful wife "yes rose" she smiled and cuddled closer in to my chest "I love you" I looked down at her again, she was smiling, "i love you to rose" she looked up at me with tear filled eyes "do you think Stan will hate me?" I raised my brow, every time I did that I think she got a little annoyed, she could never do it "what are you talking about rosa?" She laughed a little "he's going to have to put up with another belikov" my heart stopped, I was going to have another miracle with my love "rosa" I breathed as I picked her up in to a tight hug swing her around like a maniac, even after doing this three times it never got old, I still acted like a love sick puppy. I put her down and we leaned in "MAMA! PAPA!" We turned to see all our beautiful children standing there looking at us smirking, just like their mother. we ran over and hugged each and every one of them, squeezing the life out of them. they were all beautiful, with there mothers hair and nose and my eyes and lips, they were gorgeous, each and everyone. "mama papa We learned how punch!" Me and Rose looked at our 10 year olds "Ariana, Edward you already knew how to punch" I said giving them a questioning look "exactly!, that's why we were the best in the class!" They said together. God I missed them, I never thought there would be a day that I would actually agree with rosa... School is just plain stupid. I wanted to keep my beautiful children all to myself and teach them myself.

When kristina finished with her mother she finally noticed me "papa!" She ran over and hugged me "hey sweet heart" I squeezed her back "when did you learn how to do such a good fake angry voice?" She said it so fast, I just shook my head amused "your mother is the most infuriating person alive and that was the same at school, if not more, and me being me had to go and save her from trouble. and now I'm doing it for you" we started to laugh.

when we were done greeting everyone, which was hard because there were nine kids to hug, (soon to be ten) and our friends to greet (another belikov!) i couldn't even think straight, I smiled at my wife and she did the same to me just before she called out for everyone to gather around. I went over standing behind rosa and wrapped my arms around her causing her to giggle "get a room Rosie, we might go blind" I couldn't help but smile at Christian, even after having kids he never matured "I can arrange that firefly" and apparently neither did my wife, everyone laughed "rose what's up?" I heard Eddie say, he was smiling, standing next to his two kids Molly and Robert "we have some news" I said hugging tighter around my wife, smiling like a giddy fool as was she "were having another baby" everyone started to cheer and whoop, then all of our children ran up to us "another one really!" I could see the excitement on Stephan's face, "mama, papa I'm so happy" Ariana and Edward said together, Kristina just smiled, she loved her siblings. and then they all hugged us causing me and rose to fall on the ground laughing, hugging them back, "our babies" rose whispered to me and it only made me smile more

We got all the many children into the cars or vans more like it, me rosa and our kids were in one, lissa, Christian, the kids and their guardians, which was a lot, then in another Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, Jill and all Their kids. me and rose were up front of the weird family car line so I started to drive, a long, loud, agonising drive to the airport.

**Rpov**

I could see the irritation on Dimitri's face causing me to laugh, he glared at me making me laugh even more, it was priceless. I was about to crack a joke but I stopped, oh no, oh god no, he kept flicking his eyes from the road then to me worry plastered on his face, the kids squealing in the back. I felt like I might throw up, and that was no morning sickness, that he could see. his face paled and he started to breathe harder, figuring out the situation, I turned putting my guardian face on "kids you need to be quiet and hold on ok, Kristina do you remember the drill?" They all froze staring at Kristina, We had gone through it a million times before.

-look after the kids,

-wake up and run to some where populated in the day and sleep in a church at night,

-look after everyone and if Isabelle or any other moroi is with you keep them close

my little girl put her guardian mask on and nodded, it wasn't perfect yet but I was so proud, "kids listen to Kristina got it, no fighting" I turned to Dimitri again, he looked ready to have a panic attack and when I saw so did I. there were an army of cars following us, all completely blacked out, Strigoi, "hold on!" Dimitri yelled as he put his foot on the gas. the radio started to sound off, "guardian belikov, guardian rose belikov what's the situation" it was Eddie "guardian Castile, Strigoi trail, number unknown, is there a secure location near us?" Seconds later he radioed in "I informed the other guardians, a mile from here there is a church, there is another situation" my heart stopped "what is the situation Castile?"

"Most of the The town is enclosed under a shelter for their food production, it Is concealed from light, we need to fight" I looked at Dimitri who was looking at me, if we kept driving they could run us off the road, we had no choice "affirmative guardian Castile over and out" we both took a breath, then Dimitri spoke in the most calm voice he could to the children who looked ready to cry, I knew they wouldn't though, they were our brave kids as well as way to mature for their age. They all knew what Strigoi could do, even my little Stephan knew and he was six. No six year old should have to witness so much death even if it was part of our world. It was one part I hated about being a guardian... The death, mason had died for me a long time ago, those red eyed assholes stole one of the few lights there was in this crewel world. he had saved me even after he had died, he was like my guardian angel. Those monster were pure killers. They took away Dimitri, mason, Dimitri's friend Ivan. I knew it still hurt him to this day thinking about him. How could anything that was good at any point be able to take away people's family's? ...They would not take away my family.

Dimitri looked mainly at kris "when we get to the town run to the church with the others, Kristina did you hear me?" His voice was stern, we both knew she'd try to help "yes papa" she said in the bravest voice she could then she turned to her siblings "ok we need to have a plan, areana and Stephan you two make sure you's stay together and get to the church, put out any candles that could start a fire and lock the windows and doors. Look for torches or something, Edward, me and you need to stay together and help the other kids into the church, do you think you can do that?" He nodded, his head high as well as his twin sister, they hated to be separated but they knew it was the best and most safe way they could get to the church. "I'm proud of you's, every single one ok, I need you to be brave sweet hearts, I love you and everything will be fine" they all fell quiet as we entered the town at a very algal speed and when we neared the church we screeched to a stop, me and Dimitri flung our selves out opening the doors for the kids.

They all sped out the car to do there assigned duties flashing looks at us as they were doing it, they were so scared and it hurt me, physically hurt me to see them like that.

Dimitri and me ran to the next car where other guardians were getting out, I grabbed Annabelle and Isabelle, the two sisters refusing to let go, then I saw Kristina run over "Isabelle, Annabelle, we need to go now!" They both looked at each her, kris was defiantly going to be a great guardian. They looked at each other until They finally released enough to run and run they did. Edward was at the other car with Dimitri pulling Sydney and her dhompire son Kyle forcefully to the church, Adrian not far behind making sure everyone got in. Adrian had Eddies two with him and Jill was trying to get Eddie to come in the church. She kept looking over at the fast approaching cars and begging him to come in so he could be safe. I knew he wouldn't but the look on his face, to have to possibly say goodbye to his hysteric wife, it hurt me. My family shouldn't have been put through that. I knew he would just pick her up if he had to. I turned and saw lissa who had begun to cry. I had to get her in that church "lis get the kids to the church!" She was shaking with fear, even without the bond I could see she didn't want me to fight. I pulled her into a tight hug before quickly pulling away and making her look into my eyes "I love you rose" I smiled a little "love you two lis... Promise me you'll look after everyone ok" she nodded "I promise" she whispered before she ran to the church, everyone was in except us guardians, Eddie, Dimitri, me, Lissa's and Christians eight guardians (they thought because of our numbers they would bring extra which I was thankful for now) and Christian who refused to just sit there and said he would help. After a very heated (no pun intended) argument we all caved. we had our stakes ready but just before the black cars stopped me and Dimitri turned to each other, we knew it was a high possibility that we would die. there were up to five cars in front of us and it normally took two guardians to kill one Strigoi, excluding me and Dimitri who had both killed on our own before with difficulty "stay safe rosa, promise me, promise you'll stay safe for me, for the kids" he looked down at my stomach, not my comrade he would not do that, not yet, he wouldn't leave me "Dimitri don't!, were going to be fine, your going to be fine, don't you dare say good bye, I'm not doing that yet. I. REFUSE. TO. DO. THAT. YET " I would not let a single tear fall "rosa I will fight and I will fight until my last breath and I will pray, I will pray my last breath is not today and that we will all be safe, that's all I can promise" I let out a sad smile "and that's all I need, I need you to fight and I need you to survive comrade" I grabbed his hand and squeezed "I'm not leaving with out a fight rosa" he pulled me in and held me tight for a moment, that moment went on forever. my amazing life flooding my thoughts, we knew we had to let go. God I didn't want to let go. "I love you comrade" I whispered into his chest, "I love you to my rosa" he kissed the top of my head and we pulled apart.

**Ok that's all I'm giving you :) I'm evil. I will post another... Idk soon I guess? Please tell me if you like it so far :) **


	3. Chapter 3 snap

**Dpov**

Rose ran off to Christians side glancing back at me, I could feel her love poring from those eyes, she was my rosa and I would fight... I would fight with all of my being to keep them safe, my family, my babies, lissa, Christian and there family. pretty much everyone here, they were my family, the people I loved and I would kill every single monster who tried to destroy that, they come first, not moroi but my family. I ran to the first Strigoi I could get, my stake in hand, I swiped my hand up over his chest but he was quick, obviously older. i circled him for a moment watching his movements thinking of a strategy, I swiped again, he dodged my stake from hitting his chest again, but this time I managed an upward strike that dragged the stake's tip across his face. It wouldn't kill him there, but the touch of a stake - so filled with life - would feel like acid to the undead. He screamed, but it didn't slow his defences. I moved again, he was fast, he scratched my arm, deep, I winced for a moment. while he thought I was distracted I jumped at him, before he could respond I plunged my stake in to his chest.

* * *

My vision was blurring and my body slowed from exhaustion, I had cuts and scrapers everywhere and we still had a few to go. I looked over for a quick second to see rose stake another one, she was covered in scratches to, a lot of them deep and she looked about as tired as I felt. Christian looked ready to pass out next to Eddie who was covered in blood, trying to hide that he had hurt his ankle and failing to stand properly. We had lost a few guardians in the fight, luckily no one I knew but still lives lost. We had killed an Impossible amount of Strigoi, at least 20 dead on the ground with at least 5 of Lissa's guardians along side them.

The Strigoi were nearing us but not one on one, as a group. My heart begun to race as I ran over to my wife. We begun to group up our selves but we weren't in fighting shape. Everything around me was spinning. Rose grabbed my arm to keep me steady looking extremely worried, I couldn't have her worrying about me while fighting. I smiled at her getting my balance back, she dropped her hand but still... I blinked a few Times to get the spots out of my eyes. as soon as I could see again I heard rose scream

**Rpov**

"Eddie!" I screamed I looked back to the group of Strigoi, there were about seven of them left grouped not to far away smiling at us like we were there snacks "god damn it!".I had no time to check Eddie, no matter how badly I wanted to, i could see him breathing which was the only reason I could turn away from him, I had to fight. (**_All happening in a matter of seconds 3_** ). I grabbed Christian by the arm almost knocking him off balance "Chris can you fight?" I looked him in the eye waiting for his response "I think I've got one more in me, I can set them alight but I think I'll pass out, and I need to get close" I nodded then turned to Dimitri and the other 3 guardians who all looked ready to collapse, Dimitri still looked off balanced but I had no time to argue for him to go to the church. I knew he wouldn't. "Are you ready?" I was looking at everyone but I was asking my Husband, he was bleeding all over and had probably broken some bones. i think everyone was like that, even Christian was limping a little. "I'm ready, I'll pull lord ozara out when he's done then join you all, save me one" Dimitri was trying to act all brave but I could see the pain and exhaustion, we smiled at each other a second then turned to the now very close Strigoi, and me and Christian charged.

**Kpov**

Everyone was in the church huddling together, my dhompire cousins Molly and Robert pacing back and forth waiting for their dad to come back (if uncle Eddie came back), they looked blank, trying to hide all there emotion, Kyle had wondered off some where with his mum aunt Sydney and dad uncle Adrian to check the place was safe. my aunt Jill was sitting with her sister aunt lissa, her two moroi kids crying next to her. and all the guardians were outside fighting. It was killing me staying In here while my family might be dying, my mama and papa, my uncles. If they died...

I walked over to my siblings who were all fighting not to cry or scream with anger, as was I. They tried hiding the fear, we all did, we were the future guardians, they come first.

We all looked at each other and started to whisper in Russian so no one should hear or understand us "do you think they will be alright?" Asked Ariana who was wearing a now very dirty white top and looking miserable "mama and papa said they're tough" said Stephan shaking a bit, poor little guy "and there are lots of them" Ariana added I took a breath, I had to keep them calm, they were all so little compared to me.

Mama had told me once that no matter how small you were you had to protect the ones you love. She told me stories about how her and aunt lissa became friends, how she protected her because they were like sisters. She told me how even though papa was bigger than her and it looked hopeless, she still tried to fight him to protect aunt lissa when they had run away. She told me that I had to protect my little brothers and sister from the bad stuff in the world and show them the good. So I took a deep breath "Guys listen, they will be fine but we need to keep everyone calm, like mama and papa said remember?" They all nodded and went their separate ways spreading out except me and Edward who didn't move "are you ok?" I asked looking at him, he was a bit shorter than me but he would be taller soon enough like papa.

even though we were all considered young we all knew what we had to do and we all understood life and death. me and Edward had seen Strigoi before, we knew they were hard to kill. We had seen the blood when we were young, before Stephan was born. It was just papa, mama, me and the twins Edward and Ariana, luckily Ariana didn't see it, she was behind mama. As soon as papa and mama saw the Strigoi killing everything they pulled all of us in the car and locked the doors. They both came back a long time later with a few scratches but... That was just one not an army. "Kristina, no!" he shout whispered still speaking Russian "I'm not ok, what if mama or papa..." He trailed off looking at the ground. I had no words of encouragement left for my ten year old brother, nothing I could have said would have helped, we both knew what might happen. I pulled him to me holding him tight, I let a few tears fall as did he, our strength weakening for a moment. I loved my family, I would protect them like mama had said. I pulled back and we both wiped away our tears so no one saw "they are brave and strong Edward, they would want us to be the same" he nodded then paused "kris?" I let a sad smile out "yes" he smiled a little but I could still see the pain behind his eyes, like looking through a really dirty window, you could still see through it but it was hard "your a really good sister... and you- your going to be a awesome guardian for Isabella " he turned and started walking over to some of his cousins to calm them "you to" I turned and walked over to izzy and ann.

**Rpov**

Christian didn't do much but it distracted them, being on fire would distract me to. The rest of the guardians charged with me while Dimitri got christian and Eddie in the car out of the way from Strigoi. Three of them ran towards me, they knew I was a threat so I lost my usual edge, I would have to be careful and being this exhausted and sore wouldn't help at all. The closest one was a middle aged looking woman. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the usual Strigoi features. I lunged at her, my stake lined up with her chest. But a hand grabbed my wrist. It was an older looking Strigoi, his hair was gray streaked with black and his eyes would have looked a nice blue if it Weren't for the red ring around them. I tried to pull out of his reach but he didn't move an inch. In a split second I flung my leg out and tried to kick him but he dodged the move gracefully. i kept fighting but it did nothing and to make it worse the Strigoi looked amused, He was fast and strong. His grip got tighter and tighter on my wrist causing me to drop my silver stake with a clatter to the pavement, I let out a little yelp as I crumpled to the ground from the pain in my wrist, i could feel his breath as he inched closer to my neck, the minute I tried to fight the other two held me back. I started seeing spots in my vision, my eyes watering from anger and pain and then I heard the snap followed by the blood curdling laughs and my scream sounding far away.

**Please tell me if you like the story. I will update either tomorrow or the next day :)**


	4. Chapter 4 MAMA!

**Dpov**

I ran back to the fight and suddenly me and the others were ambushed, I did a quick head count while I could, and then I panicked, there was only four, rosa. I had no time to find out if she was ok because one of the four leapt at me. It was a guy, he had blond hair and brown eyes ringed in red. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back , before he could react it raised my stake and plunged it into his chest, the Strigoi let out a loud screech then he went limp. The other guardians looked content enough so I turned to look for rose. And what I saw ,as me want to be sick.

**Kpov**

I tried to block the screams from outside out of my head but I couldn't help it. They kept coming over and over and over again. I was holding on tight to Isabella and every time a scream would come she squeezed tighter like a child scared of the thunder. I felt like running outside to help, to see if they were ok, anything. I couldn't stand just sitting and waiting for someone else to fix the problem. My brothers were over in the corner trying to destruct Annabella by playing silly games and making immature jokes, it wasn't working to well but they got her to calm down a bit. Ariana was sitting with aunt lissa who sat crying. even though my aunt had tried to act brave for a little while, that failed miserably, she was to worried about everyone. Uncle Adrian and the rest of his family was sitting with aunt Jill and her kids trying to put brave faces on even though we all knew what the sounds meant. It was either a win or a loss, and personally I hated the thought of the loss.

I wrapped my arms tighter around my best friend. I could remember all the things my papa had told me about my friend ship with izzy. He had told me he had a friend like that before. He told me they had been friends for years and that they were as close as brothers. Apparently when papa graduated he became his guardian and everything was good, until he had his break, he left his friend with a smile not knowing it was the last time he would see him. The Strigoi had got my fathers friend Ivan and that was why he was sent to the school where he meet mama and my uncles and aunties. i never wanted that to happen to izzy, we had been together everyday since I was born for gods sake, how much closer could you get to a person?. I remembered our first week at school, I thought it would be fun until some kid I picked on izzy because of her eyes. I didn't know why, I thought they were beautiful. And so I thought I would give him two different coloured eyes, one black the other purple. Another scream bright me back from my thoughts but this time I almost had a heart attack. That was my mama I could have bet my life on it. I looked at my siblings who were looking at me and we all shot up running for the doors.

**Dpov**

My beautiful wife was trapped in between three Strigoi, she fought with all her might but it was no use. I ran as fast as I could trying to block out all the others screams and that's when I heard the crack, I felt so sick. My rosa let out a Echoing wail and it felt like a thousand knives going through me. I ran over and shoved one of the Strigoi off. He was distracted for only a second, which was plenty of time for me. I rammed the stake strait into his heart, I didn't Waite to make sure he was dead but instead I went to the other two who had thankfully put rosa down who had passed out from the pain. They still had their smiles plastered on their horrendous faces. All I wanted to do was get my family out of here but, I would never tell rosa this, after what they did to her I wanted to rip them to shreds. I took one more look at her limp body and then all three of us circled.

**Kpov**

"Mama!" I screamed, I tried to shove past uncle Adrian with all my might but he wouldn't budge, my little brothers had been so close but my aunts Jill and lissa dragged them off and it was just me and Ariana left. I had to help her. She was my mother. "We have to help her!, she could be dying out there!" I shoved again. My uncle looked over my shoulder then nodded. Shit!. I knew what he would do. "Uncle Adrian please!, don't you don't have to waste the spirit, we will need it!, please I...i will sit, but is there any way to check on her!?, anything!?".i was hysteric, so much for me being a good guardian. I had to stay calm. I was suppose to stay calm. Why couldn't I stay calm!?. "Krisy the only way is if I use my spirit, and your right. We have to save it. The only way we can help is if we wait and heal them after the fight. Do you understand?" He wasn't compelling me but I felt like I had to listen to him, he was good At that. Ariana had heard what her uncle said and left to go sit, so no one could see her tears. I looked up at my uncle who looked so sad. "So much for me being a good guardian, I couldn't even keep calm for an hour" he gave me a sad smile and sad down where he was, pulling me with him. "Can you keep a secret?" He said in a hushed tone "I guess" he smiled a little more "if your mum or anyone found out I was telling you this they would kill me" I smiled a little "isn't that why your telling me?" He laughed a sad laugh but then he frowned. "Krisy it a sad story but it's a true one" I nodded a little to tell him to keep going.

**Ok I'm so sorry it took as long as it did but hay at least this chapter is exciting. **

**What is Adrian going to tell Kristina? **

**Will rose survive?**

**Will the Strigoi get killed?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE BABY? **

**I promise that I will update soon, again I'm so sorry it took so long... Don't kill me **

**Please tell me what you think of the story :) **


	5. Chapter 5 until my family Is safe

**Rpov**

"Well, me and your mother didn't know each other very well back then, she was a novice like you. One day, before your mum and dad were really a couple at all, they had a fight. It upset your mum to the point she accidentally said something she shouldn't have to her friend mason. She regretted it the minute she did but it was to late. Mason and a few others ran into a fight they couldn't win. When your mum found out, instead of telling a guardian she got uncle Christian and went after them. They were captured by Strigoi. When they finally got free days later..." He put his head down a little, making sure no one except me heard. "The Strigoi killed mason and rose... Your mother killed them in the hardest way possible" I butted in whispering "decapitation?" He nodded "when she was told to get out by her friends, she didn't move. Even when the guardians came and found them she wouldn't leave her dead friend." I took a breath "was papa one of the guardians that came for her?" A small smile appeared on his face "he was the first in the room, and the only one who could get through to your mother. Krisy even a great guardian like your mother loses her cool, it's what makes us mortal and not like Strigoi. We care about people" I put on a small smile and leaned in to a hug. "Krisy I know rose, she Is tough, I'm sure she's fine. And your dad to. God a bulldozer couldn't knock him over" I let out a small laugh and stood up. I looked down to him still smiling a little. I could still feel the need to run out there but... My family needed me here to. "I won't tell mama or anyone else that you told me" he smiled up at me "thanks Krisy" I turned and went back to calming my friend, taking deep breaths and concentrating on in side the church.

**Dpov**

One of them charged, he was the biggest of the two. I was still bigger that them both, that tend to happen a lot with me. i braced myself for the impact, he was moving to fast for me to dodge. when he crashed in to me I pulled him down with me. I felt the ground alright, and it hurt like чертов Hell. I rolled on top of him and raised my arms to stake him. Until All of a sudden I was thrown off. i groaned a little, I hurt every where and I had a feeling I had broken my arm, I sucked in a breath that hurt like knives dragging across my sides and chest. add a few broken ribs to the injury list, then got up, I still had my stake in my vice like grip. I heard the two Strigoi laughing. I turned to them again waiting for there move, but they just stood there. They were trying to get under my skin and the bad part was that it was working. "This weak dhompire thinks he can kill us!" He said through laughter, then the other joined in "and that was the famous rose Hathaway!?, this is just disgraceful!" They laughed harder. I quickly flashed my sight over to the other guardians. Damn they were still fighting the last one. Then I saw the car. Christian sleepily exited the very dinted vehicle, he was looking strait at me. I knew what he had in mind. "Her name was rose belikov!" I shouted at them making them laugh louder. "Did we hurt your little feelings Dimitri?, you know you were way more fun when you were Strigoi" the other continued "didn't you use to play with that girl... Yes I do seem to remember talking to someone... Apparently you played with her like a toy" I took a breath and gritted through my teeth "THAT. WASNT. ME." They laughed again. Christian was so close, I had to keep distracting them. "What's wrong?... Don't want to fight?... Are you to scared?" They laughed a final laugh, to my pleasure their laughs turned to screams with in seconds when they shot up in flames. I quickly charged at them, catching them off guard.

They were screaming trying to put them selves out. Christian did good. I took a breath not taking my focus off the Strigoi who I was happily slamming into the ground, "Chris get rose and Eddie to the church now!" I didn't look up to see his reaction I just plunged my stake into his chest and hopped of to kill the next. My vision started to blur yet again, I probably hit my head at some point in the fight. I couldn't exactly breath properly either, but I had no time to dwell on things like breathing. I rushed forward, the world was spinning around me but I found him. I struck him in the stomach making him stumble a bit, but not much. But I didn't slow, I kept kicking and punching. I moved closer to him and scraped the stake across his chest, he let out a loud howl of pain which was soon followed by another. Finally the other guardians finished and had come to help. They had there stakes ready and they sated to attack the Strigoi, I put a smile on my face. I wasn't the best guardian but I knew how to fight. And I knew I had to be the one to kill him. He hurt my rosa and possibly my baby, god I hoped my baby was ok. I flung myself at him pining him under me, the other guardians were to shocked to move, as was the Strigoi. I didn't know if he'd understand but I said it anyway "ya .Dimitri Belikov,. i ya .ub'yu kazhdyy iz .vas, poka moya sem'ya ne nakhoditsya .v bezopasnosti" ("i am. Dimitri belikov. and i will. kill every single .one of you .until my family. is safe"). I plunged the stake in his chest making him gasp, then he went limp under me. I stood up, still having short laboured gasps.

**Rpov**.

My eyes started to flutter open when I felt the intense pain again, I let out a loud gasp. Christian was half carrying, half dragging me to the church. "Chris. Strigoi-" I tried to talk but it hurt so much, why was I such a baby. My thoughts froze. "Baby" I looked down at my stomach, what if the baby was hurt? Or worse. I started breathing harder. FUCK. Yup a few broken ribs. "Rose calm down and help me here, damn your heavy!" I would have to hit him later for that comment, I put Some Weight on my other leg but instantly regretted it. I took another breath. Not because I needed to. No not at all. I did it because I'm stupid. Apparently I liked being in pain. Christian and I were so close to the church I could almost touch it. I wanted to collapse but I had to get in first. Shit!. "Chris. Where's. Dim-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, instead I groaned "rose!, stop talking, he's ok, he was the one that said to get you in here, I only just woke up and I'm getting Eddie next. He must have hit his head. He's in the car" I nodded. Nope not doing that again. We started hobbling up the steps when Christian shouted. "Lissa, someone open the doors like now!" We kept moving, the doors didn't open for a minute but the second they did it heard lissa. "Rose!, Chris! Oh my god!" She raced to my side and dragged me in, they put me up against the wall. I heard my kids gasp then I heard the little sobs, the little faint whispers of "mama" but they soon stopped "Adrian I need your help with Eddie, we gotta be quick there's still like one or two Strigoi out there" they both raced out. I saw my babies around me, they were looking at me with tears in their eyes. I put a small smile on "I. Can't. Look. That. Bad" I tried to lighten the mood, that didn't really help though. They all backed away while lissa got ready to heal me. "Lis. Only. A. Little. Dimitri-" I tried to breath "rose I will give you enough to mend the bones, you will still hurt" I nodded. Fuck why did I keep doing that!?.

She held her hands just over my very broken body and I felt the warm tingle. It was like warm water was flowing under the surface of my skin. I remembered what's lissa felt when she did it, the light she saw, the feeling she got. She lifted her hands back up and fluttered her eyes open "rose?" I sucked in a breath, it hurt like hell but I didn't feel as bad. I slowly sat up a bit more looking at everyone's sad and worried faces "I'm fine, just a few scrapes" they stared at me like I was crazy. Then it hit me. I looked at lissa. We didn't have the bond, we hadn't for a long time, but we could still read each other. I looked at her, strait in to her ridiculously green eyes, then down to my stomach. Her face hardened and she put her hand on my stomach. Her eyes where closed again. It felt like she sat there for hours. But eventually she opened her eyes "There's a heart beat. That's all I can tell, I'm sorry rose" I smiled "my baby's alive that's all I wanted to know" she smiled in return and hugged me. "LIS! Careful" I gasped in pain "sorry" she put her head down "I'm fine", I leaned in gave her a SOFT hug which made her feel better. When I pulled away i looked over to my kids who looked worried sick, I could tell they wanted to come over, i also knew they wouldn't disturb lissa, so they just stood there.

"I want to see my beautiful babies" they practically ran to me "Mama, are you alright?" They all surrounded me, they were careful not to touch. "Are you ok?" I asked them all. They looked at each other confused. "Yes mama" they look back to me "than I'm wonderful" I answered, they just shook there heads with a smile "what?" They let out a laugh "you sound like papa" I smiled a little. All I wanted to do was keep my family safe. I wanted to see my husband to make sure he was ok. That wish came true pretty quickly. Christian and Adrian came in with Eddie still unconscious in there arms, I heard I squeak from Jill and a few sobs from the children, I felt a weight on my very sore shoulders, then came in the other guardians who were helping Dimitri, I was on my feet in seconds, I blocked out the pain. It would probably come to bite me in the ass later but I didn't care. I ran/hobbled in front of them "put him against the wall now" I glared at Lissa's guardians, I didn't care if I sounded rude. "Nice. To. See. You. To. Rosa" the sight of him made me want to cry, I probably was. They put him on the wall were I was. Yet agin my children moved for their aunty to get through.

I winced as I knelt next to him "rosa. Are you-" he groaned "I'm fine comrade all fixed just a few bumps and scrapes left" he took a shaky breath, he honestly looked like shit, god what did I look like?. I took his hand trying to stay calm. His eyes suddenly shot open and I knew what he was thinking, I thought the same thing, I spoke before he could ask "the baby is alive Dimitri, lis checked" he relaxed a little but not much. Lissa got ready "stay still Dimitri" he closed his eyes "not. to. much. lissa-" he stopped for a moment then before he could continue lissa butted in "Dimitri shut up! Your as bad as rose!" He smiled a little "I. Highly. Doubt that. Lis" I smiled again, my comrade was alive. Maybe there was a god.

**I hope this chapter was ok... I will update soon. Please tell me what you think :) I'm sorry it took so long... Sorry, my operations tomorrow so wish me luck and be patient :) again sorry **


	6. Chapter 6 Chris do me a favour

**I'm back and I have had some time to finish this story so because I'm a nice person I have decided to give you guys a couple chapters :) hope you enjoy **

**Kpov**

My mama and papa were relaxing, they looked really bad and we all knew they wanted some alone time. They had almost lost each other so many times... They said for us to go over to aunt Jill and Check on uncle Eddie. There wasn't much else I could have done anyway. But ari, Ed and Stephan said they wanted to walk around the church, I tried to tell them no but that never worked. But I did manage to get them to promise to stay together if that's any help. When I got to him he was better, he looked sore and bruised but he was awake, aunt Jill and my two cousins were with him, all of them fussing. "Hay uncle Eddie, are you ok?" He smiled and looked at me, his arm was wrapped around his fiancé and kids. "I'm good kris, how is everyone?" He looked like he felt guilty. What would he be guilty for. He fought well and no one said anything bad, only good. "Um... Uncle Chris said a lot of guardians died, thankfully none of us" he nodded for me to continue even though I saw a flash of anger pass his expression " mama and papa are ok, they are very sore and they both had a lot of broken bones, aunt lissa said if they were out there any longer they could have died" I stopped for a moment, I could have lost them today, or I guess tonight. Stupid moroi time table.

"Uncle Chris is alright, he's really tired though and he has a few scratches, he went to have a nap with aunt lissa and the girls went with them. the guardians that came back... I don't have any idea, they seemed ok, just sore and beet up" he smiled again as did aunt Jill, that's when she spoke up "Kristina, sweetheart I'm proud of you" I put my head down a little "look at me kris" I did as I was told and looked at her happy face, I didn't want to be happy. People died. Good people. "Kristina, you were very brave, you made everyone stay calm, even me-" eddies eye widened and made his face turn into mock shock "wow, I can't even do that, your amazing kris!" My cousins giggled, She slapped him half heartedly making him wince a little but he made sure she didn't notice, "I'm just saying, you did good" she turned to her kids then back to me "you all did good" I gave her a small smile "that's what I'm here for remember, they come first" she shook her head a little "no, not always, but family, defiantly. They always come first. That's what you did today" I walked over and gave them all a hug. Before I left I asked my him where uncle Adrian was, he said he was healing the other guardians bones so instead I went back to my siblings who were over by the window, Ariana and Edward were looking out, I saw the horror on there faces, they wouldn't let Stephen look out, shit!. I realised what they were gawking at. Who was laying dead outside visible from that window.

**Dpov**

My and rose sat against the wall, just being near her made my pain ease. Our kids said they were going to hang out with Eddie which made me relax a bit though I still worried. Lissa had went off somewhere with Christian and the kids to have a well deserved nap and everyone else was just wondering waiting for the alchemists and the extra guardians. I felt bad for Sydney, I knew she wasn't happy about the alchemists coming but it had to be done. Adrian took her and their son Kyle to the back of the church so they wouldn't be to close. I leaned a little closer to my wife, needing her warmth, I was so happy she was ok. "Comrade, are you ok?" She was so worried, I wished I could take all the pain out of her but all I could do was hurt with her. "Rosa I'm fine, I just wish-" I sighed and wrapped my now not so broken arm around her. "Dimitri I'm fine, really I am" she cuddled closer to me. All I wanted was a week. Just one week, for my family to have a normal school holiday. I mean I loved my life but we couldn't even go home before something bad happened. Last time there was broken bones, this time death. I started playing with her hair, it always fascinate me, that hair. It was like silk, always. Beautiful and dark, always smelling of fresh fruits. The woman next to me was the most amazing thing on the planet, she was like an angel strait out of heaven, even when she was black and blue.

Not only could she fight, but she was strong, beautiful, smart and amazing. She gave me everything I wanted and would ever need. Every time I was in the same room as that woman my heart would thud in my chest, I would feel the electricity between us pulling us together like magnets. The funny part was even if I turned and walked out the room, within five minutes I would be right beside her. She was like an addictive drug. every time I would try to leave her side I found myself right back where I started. We were connected somehow, like two halves of one soul. I never really believed in soul mates, but when I meet rose... That changed. She could read me like an open book, could tell what I was feeling and thinking. She knew what I would like without even asking. She could even talk to me through a look, we didn't need to talk. That is what a soul mate is . Not having to tell someone what you wanted or what your feeling because they already knew and had already started looking for ways to fix what's wrong...

"Dimitri... earth to comrade" she was smiling up at me, I must have spaced. "Sorry rosa, I blanked out for a second" she lifted her head off my chest and looked in to my eyes, like she was looking for something. "What were you thinking about?" I smiled at her. She was gorgeous with her curly chocolate brown hair, her flawless skin, which now had black and blue all over it, a small flash of anger flew through me but instantly disappeared. Even with the bumps and bruises on her she was flawless to me. Her eyes were like jewels, they were so pretty and full of emotion. "I was thinking of you rosa" she leaned in closer "were they nice thoughts" I moved and inch closer to her, leaving only us only centre meters apart "they were amazing thoughts" she closed the distance, my arm around her waist tightened a little, not by much, I didn't want to hurt her. My other hand went to her hair, god that amazing hair sent me wild. She had her arms around my neck pulling my hair a little, our kisses were always amazing. one of those things that would never change with age. Everything about her was intoxicating. I just wanted to drink her in. Just being in her arms felt perfect, our body's matched so perfectly and every move was in sync. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard a cough."Rosie, Dimitri, we're in a church" I pulled away hesitantly groaning a little. God I hated Christians timing.

**Rpov**

if there was a awesome time for sparky to walk over it would be right now. It's not like I was enjoying myself or anything. i thought as I groaned a bit and pulled away. Why!?, what was so important!?. Seriously, I just wanted to be in my beautiful husbands arms and that stupid... "Yup a lovely church, now is there a reason your disturbing us or are you just looking to annoy someone?" I sat back on the wall wincing a little, that shot me a worried look from both guys but I just smiled. I completely forgot about my injures when I was kissing Dimitri. It's like the world disappears, like we connect together. and when someone interrupts I am not always in the best mood. "Sorry Rosie, but, and again I'm sorry, the alchemists are here with the guardians, we all have reports to fill out" Dimitri looked at me with a small smile. He knew I hatted paperwork "DIMITRI... Can't you do it?" I groaned, he laughed at me then winced a little. God I wished I could take his pain away. He was black and blue all over and was still bruised on the inside from the broken bones. I couldn't say I was much better myself. "Rose I don't want to do it either" he leaned in close so only I could hear "do you think we could convince someone we can't write, make them do it for us?" I let out a small laugh, making sure to stop before it hurt "I can be very convincing comrade" I don't know if I was really helping our situation with that comment , now all I could think about were his perfect lips. Just perfect. then I heard his stupid cough again!, I rolled my eyes and Dimitri pulled back sighing. I could still see the desire in his eyes. Stupid guardians and alchemists.

Reluctantly and painfully I got to my feet then helping Dimitri up before we were out the door. Eddie and the three surviving guardians were already there all writing. I assumed my kids were still with Jill and pushed the worry to the back of my mind. I looked over to Christian and whispered "Chris, do me a favour?" He glared at me, Dimitri kept walking towards the head guardian. "What do you want?" He whispered back, I smiled a little "to tell the truth" I said in a sweet voice, I smiled bigger "can you tell one of the guardians me and Dimitri are to beaten up to write out reports, tell them to get one of the extras to take down what we say instead" he stood his ground looking smug "why should I Rosie" I crossed my arms still smiling, I knew I'd win. "I might forget about that weight comment out side the church and if your lucky I might forget about you calling me Rosie" he paled "you remember that?" I nodded making him groan. He knew I could make him miserable for that.

I could make him pay myself.. Which would be fun

I could tell lissa and she would kick his ass out of the bedroom for week (it's happened before, best week ever!)

I could tell Eddie who would probably kick his ass in a different way

I could tell his girls who would stick up for me and annoy him for a few days

Or maybe Dimitri, who knew what he would do

"Fine" he sighed. he walked off and I dropped my smile going over to stand with my husband.

He gave me a sad smile as we got passed the paper work. I knew Dimitri was joking before but it was a good idea, that and I really, REALLY hated paperwork.

As soon as I picked up the pen I pretended to wince. I think Dimitri caught on, I didn't think he'd approve but HAY why not. We were both tired and talking was a way better plan. I think the head guardian noticed but he didn't comment, well he didn't until Chris walked up to him whispering something. Dimitri leaned close to me whispering in Russian "you do realise I was joking rosa" I let a small smile appear for a second but instantly dropped it, I didn't want to be caught "you know you don't want to write either. And this is going to work trust me" he nodded looking back to his work. I was happy I learned Russian. But even after years of learning I still couldn't keep up with my children or husband. I don't think I ever would.


	7. Chapter 7 out of safety

**Dpov**

I saw the head guardian (I think his name was Adam Blackwell- Blackburn or something like that) nod to Christian then he walked over to us. "Guardian belikov, guardian rose, no need for your report yet, we will have someone write out your reports accounting your information back at court. it's about time we get everyone back anyway, the others will be doing there's as we go" of course rose could get away with it, and I was not complaining. "Thank you" he smiled at me and my wife and took our papers. Rose turned to me and whispered "told ya" I smiled "come on let's get the kids, we can go home. I can order some take out" she smiled and cuddled into me as we walked to the church, she started continuing my sentence "we can all watch a good movie together and have some popcorn after diner. And we can relax" we both sighed at the thought. A nice soft lounge.

We walked and went to find our kids who would probably still be with Jill and her kids."Ariana!.Edward!.Kristina!.Stephan!"I looked around and saw little Ariana and Edward who ran to us fast, tears rolling from their eyes" Me and rose looked at each other with worry. Rose spoke up running her hands through Edwards hair "guys what's wrong?" They just shook their heads trying to get the words out, they looked terrified "Ariana, Edward. What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" They looked up at me sniffling "we... We. Tried... ...get him... wouldn't...he wouldn't listen.. Kris..kris is...is" I cut in "where are they?" They were breathing heavily but still managed to answer. Rose was shaking next to me. Panic flooded through me. my heart was going a hundred miles an hour, if anything happened...

"They... They are out the back... With it" it, I took a breath. My children were out there with a Strigoi. rose stiffened next to me. "go tell the other guardians!, get everyone in the church!, do you hear me!?" They nodded and ran off in the other direction leaving me and rose in a panic. "Dimitri what if-" "no rose not what if where going to get there in time!" We were running towards the back of the church were it had another exit. We had our stakes out and ready to use. I just prayed my babies were ok.

**Kpov**

We should have listened to mama and papa and stayed with aunt Jill. If Stephan hadn't seen out that window, if he'd listened to me. He wouldn't have ran out the other side of the church, out of safety. I took another calm breath trying to keep my voice steady. It was hard to do with those red eyes peering at you. I griped the splintery piece of wood in my hands tighter, I could feel the blood dripping down my fingers. "Don't you DARE touch my brother!" I was surprised at how much like mama I sounded. I took a step forward but his grip on Stephan got tighter. Stephan looked terrified, he had silent tears rolling down his cheeks and he was having trouble breathing. The Strigoi laughed at me. "Poor little thing, dhompires four times your age can't kill me, what makes you think you can?" I took another step " well your obviously scared seeings that you grabbed the littlest belikov" I raised my arms in the air "why not the eldest?, are you scared you won't catch me?" He laughed again "don't play little games dhompire, if I let go of the shrimp you'll just run back to the church, then who will I bargain with?" He sounded amused, I probably would have run but... No I had to keep him safe. "I will walk over there, you drop him, he goes inside and we fight, if you win you have new bait, if I win your dead" he laughed again "and why should I go to the trouble, I'm shore he will do" I let a smile grow on my face. It wasn't a happy smile but more smug. "Well you could, and it might work. But I'm best friends with the queens daughter. She would do anything for me. So I'm more like... Bait for better bait." It took a minute but he replied. He pointed to the area behind him and I walked taking deep breaths and trying to hide my shaking. I wouldn't really give him izzy, no way in hell, I would die first but he didn't know that. I had to do this for them. All I had was an old splintery chair leg I snapped off last minute. It probably wouldn't do much. I'd probably die, but Stephan would be safe. I had to try.

I thought back to all the moves papa had shown me, and all the things mama had told me about Strigoi.

They were fast.

They were strong.

They would try to get under your skin.

They were hard to kill.

A silver stake is the best weapon but setting them on fire or cutting it's head off worked to.

Piercing there heart a little would make a Strigoi freeze but they quickly recovered if it wasn't enchanted silver

They almost always take the first shot.

I would have to change that one. I wouldn't get hit first, I would hit him and hopefully kill him... Somehow

I turned and the Strigoi realised Stephan. He could have killed him but I think he liked our 'little game'. Stephan ran in just far enough to be safe then he stared at me, still crying. His eyes were filled with such pain. He shouldn't have been put through that. Anger pored through me like a ball of liquid fire in my stomach. I wanted to rip that Strigoi to spreads for what he did to my little brother. The thing walked over to me with a smile. "Shall we get this over with?" I nodded and got in a fighting stance. I could feel very beat of my heart like a thud, the intense stares I was getting from both the monster in front of me and my beautiful little brother. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me like a wave of cold water, then I went for it...

**Dun dun dun! **

**Ok ok im evil I'm sorry, you will find out the rest soon ok either tomorrow or the next day. Will kris be able to survive? **

**What will Dimitri and rose do if she doesn't?**

**and most of all how would she be able to kill it?**

**:) give me your thoughts on the story so far **


	8. Chapter 8 my fight

I could feel every pump of my adrenaline, every bead of sweat that trickled down my back. My eyes zeroed in on the filthy creature, we started to circle. Instead of watching his expression I watched his movements like papa had shown me... He was going easy on me, i could tell by the way he was stepping. I wouldn't have long to keep the advantage. I saw him step forward and punch but I ducked just in time

-note to self, steps before he punches

He laughed "pretty good for a baby dhompire" I ignored him watching, then I saw my opening. I leaped at him with the chair leg in hand, I scraped it deep across his stomach. He let out a grunt of pain then almost instantly recovered, he scowled at me "fast little gi-" I didn't let him finish, I shot a kick in his direction only to get grabbed and flung into a tree. I bit my lip fighting a scream, it felt like well... it felt like my hip was bashed into a solid ass tree. I got up quickly and got back into position blocking out the sounds of Stephan screaming my name. The Strigoi was still trying to distract me... Mama warned me about that, when they felt they would win they would "play with their food" so to say, they would try to freak them out. Not me though. I saw him step, I grabbed his arm, I didn't have and opening for his chest so I stabbed the wood strait into the soft tissue of his shoulder then steeped back. He stumbled back grabbing his shoulder and hissing in pain, I ran up full fires and kicked him in the stomach. To my surprise he didn't fall over but he did stumble giving my a chance to stab him in the side causing another hiss. "I can hear your heart beating little girl, I can't wait until it stops still" He surged forward at me, I felt like my heart would thud out of my chest. There was no time to side step, no time to deflect. He was going to smash into me, and it was going to hurt like a bitch.

I put both my arms up and covered my face and crouched a little preparing for the impact. And boy was there an impact. I felt his whole body weight on me, like a tone of rocks on my chest, I felt his hot breath nearing my neck, I smelt the old curdled blood drifting from his rotten lungs. I was struggling with all my might but I knew I was done for. But Stephan was safe, mama and papa were alive, my siblings Stephan, Ariana , Edward and the baby would get out of here, my uncles got back to their family's, my best friend would be ok... I had done my guardian job even if I didn't have the marks... And even if I hadn't got to say good bye, so much for seeing matt this holiday... He would have to be a smart ass to someone else... And that's when I heard the shriek.

I looked up to see the Strigoi standing above me with a sizzling love heart burned onto his shoulder. God I love my aunt lissa. I got up ignoring the cuts, bruises, gashes and scrapes and smirked at the ferrel thing "your scared of a little girl and her neckless? Very manly of you" I got up the nerve and flung myself at him, my legs were would tight around his waist and pressed the neckless that was now in my hand onto his skin while my other hand was desperately stabbing at the Strigoi, which wasn't really doing to much damage. I felt his long claw like nails dig gauges into my skin making the blood soak through my favourite pink top. So much for that. I gasped in pain but held on tight to the neckless and wood in my hands making the impact with the ground all the more awful. It felt like having a car thrown at my already bloody and bruised back. I felt a tear slip down my face but it wasn't noticed because of how much I was sweating, I felt my untameable hair flying loose out of the braid izzy had put I it earlier that morning... Izzy, mama, papa, ari, ed, steph. My family

The thought of my family brought me back. I swished my legs under the strigois legs and jumped on top of him, I felt his hits and they felt like I was being pimpled by a sledge hammer but I kept trying to get a clear shot at his heart. That stupid son of a bitch kept defending his chest while hitting me. My head felt fuzzy from the fall and my breath was coming out in pants, I had spots in my vision and my movements were slowing... These were all things I was aware of but I kept fighting. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me, he thought I was near dead, I was near dead. Key word near. His was millimetres away from my throat when I heaved the wood into his heart with all my might. He screamed and collapsed fully on top of me, I could barely move but I knew my job wasn't done. I wasn't strong enough to kill him with out a silver stake, I needed to think but I couldn't and the Strigoi wouldn't be out long... I pulled the wood out but before the wound could close I dumped the neckless in the hole then the chair leg again. I heard the neckless crush and a few screams behind me but I couldn't move, I was still gasping and begging for breath, my eyes felt heavy and my vision turned black. I didn't know what death would feel like or even if I would feel anything at all but my last thought before I crumpled on top of the dead Strigoi was they come first... Not all moroi but my family...

:(


	9. Chapter 9 heal the broken

**Dpov**

**Warning language used **

Stephan tried to run out side but I dragged him in side the church without stopping, that's when I saw her, her back... So much blood... I heard a sob then realised it was me "kris!, Kristina!" Me and rose were at her side in seconds, I couldn't even hear Rosa's screams only the pumping of my heart. I flipped her and put her on the ground so I could check her, rose was crying grasping her hand and brushing hair out of Kristina's face that was bloody, bruised, scraped and pale. With shaking hands I put two fingerless to her neck to look for a pulse "come on sweet heart, your alive I know it, your my strong devochka (baby girl)" I waited my breath stopped as I searched, my eyes glazed over with tears finally spilled but I was so happy, it was faint but I felt her pulse I could finally hear, breathe and see again. If I lost my little girl... "Rosa shes going to be ok, I promise you I will make sure she's ok" she looked up not daring to let go of our daughters hand, I could see the guardians finally poring out, I saw Stephan, Ariana and Edward at the door, all of them were crying, all of us were crying. I held tight to my daughters hand and looked at one of the guardians "get someone, get vasalissa or Adrian anyone, get them the fuck out here now! Before my devochka dies! Fucking go now!" I screamed at him. A few ran to our sides makings sure that kris didn't die while they were fucking around. Me and rose wouldn't leave, no matter how many times they asked.

"Kris!" My head whipped around, I saw Isabella, lissa and Adrian, instantly a guardian raced over to get izzy inside but she kicked him in the shin and raced over to us "is-is she a-alive?" She stuttered out, rose nodded as lissa and Adrian walked over. They were both crying at the sight of her, she looked like she had been put through a blender...

I choked back a sob and made way for Adrian as rose did for lissa, I got up shakily and went over to a hysteric rose. I sat with her holding her tight as we watched a already tired pare of spirit users do what they did best, heal the broken.

**will she be ok?**


	10. Chapter 10 that's why I killed him

**Rpov**

No words could describe the feeling of seeing your child like that, my throat felt like I had swallowed a white hot iron from all the screaming and crying, my chest was physically hurting from the sight of her. Her light pink shirt had been tattered, dirty and bloody, her hair was covered in blood from the crack in her skull and it had matted from the dirt, her jeans were as ripped up as her back was and her beautiful face was covered in blood and black, purple and blue bruises, she had scratches, broken bones cuts and probably a massive headache when she finally woke up... Lis and Adrian pored all the spirit they had into her causing them both to pass out, we were lucky enough to save her, just. Me and Dimitri hadn't left her side in two days, one of us were always there for when she woke up. We would take shifts with the kids going home and calming them, making sure they would eat and sleep while the other would just stay with her, she looked so frail, so broken. Every time I thought about it It hurt like a knife through my heart. Everyone would visit her and talk to her with tear filled eyes, Dimitri's family flew out to see her, even Alberta shed a few tears when she saw her in that hospital bed. But the most shocking visitor was Mathew, he was a dhompire boy who lived close to us, they had known each other from the first day at school, I knew they liked each other, it was obvious but I didn't think he would run to her side like that. It was night time and should have been getting ready for bed. He was ther the first knight in hospital and the way he looked at her...Dimitri didn't say anything though, I think he saw it to so we just got up and left the two alone for a while but not moving to far away from the door. It was the third day she had been unconscious and I was on Kristina watch. I sat by her bed rubbing circles into her limp hand and telling her story's about when I was in school, about how Dimitri and I would train, about how me and lis were smaller and I would protect her. I probably already told her but I just kept rambling to keep the stupid tears away...

"Rosa..." I looked up at my beautiful husband then down to my beautiful children who where looking at kris so sadly "I come baring gifts" I looked back at him and he had a half smile, a brown bag and a huge coffee. I smirked at him half heartedly " all gifts are excepted" he gave me the food and sat on the chair on the opposite side other the bed with her other hand, the kids were all sitting on the bed careful not to touch her, they all had tears in their eyes. I couldn't even touch the donuts Dimitri had bought me but I happily downed to coffee, I hadn't slept at all since the attack and I was still pretty sore.

I looked at him, he had black rings under his eyes and he was still bruised and tattered from the attack like me, he wasn't even wearing his duster. Knowing him he probably couldn't move enough to get into it... So much pain managed to happen in a short time of two hours

"Kris..." I looked up and saw Stephan crying again, ari had her arm around him trying to sooth him "kris I'm so sorry. I should have listened. Now your hurt" he sobbed into his sisters shoulder. Those little words hit me hard, I kept thinking about what I could have done as well but I knew that there wasn't anything that any of us could have done "Stephan sweetheart it wasn't you who did this, that Strigoi did-" "that's why I killed him" I heard her croak. happy tears flooded from my eyes "my sweet devochka, thank god" Dimitri sighed putting his head on the bed in front of him tightening his hand on Kris's. "Kris are you ok?" I managed to get out, she smiled a little but not much "is everyone ok?, you guys, izzy, everyone?" I nodded and her smile got visibly bigger "than I'm perfect" Dimitri stood up tucking some hair behind her ear smiling down at her "are you hungry?" Kris shook her head then winced "no papa, maybe some meds though, my head feels like I have been at a rock concert for a year" the three at the bottom of the bed giggled at her "hay guys" she smiled down at them and they smiled back with so much love. It's times like these I wish I had a sibling or a family at all growing up. The most I had was the academy, lis and Alberta... I was glad that my little family was so close

**Shes awake! Your welcome no one important died as requested :) I had you going there for a sec though **


	11. Chapter 11 so much for friends

Kpov

Everything hurt, I mean like everything. The meds helped a little but not much. I was so happy to see everyone mainly ok, but I saw tears and bruises, papa and mama looked so tired and sore where as my siblings just looked upset. Thank god Stephan had no bruises.

I eventually convinced my mum and dad to leave and get something to eat, that left me with Ariana, Edward and Stephan. They sat there staring at me like I might disappear if they look away "did you guys get hurt?" They shook their heads "can I get a hug?" I smirked at the expressions they wore "it won't kill me ok, I want a hug" they all went to my side of the bed and hugged me softly so not to hurt me " I love you kris" ari and Ed said at the same time "I missed you Krisy" steph mumbled into my shoulder I smiled and hugged tighter "I loves you's to, so so much" I was so glad they were ok. I wouldn't have minded being killed if it meant everyone I loved was ok... Not that I wanted to die. I had to many things to do like annoy Stan some more, pull a prank on headmistress bitch face, see my brothers and sister grow up, became izzy's guardian... Matt... Well I was alive and happy about it... Oh no " guys did mama get the baby checked yet?" I looked to each of them who were back at the bottom of the bed again but they didn't know. I tried to get up to get the phone but some one pushed me back, before I could see who it was I heard him "no way Tina lay down" I smirked and looked up at him "hello to you to Matt" he pulled his hand down to my face and brushed away some hair "you ok?" He was cute when he worried-not that I like him or anything... Ok maybe a little but still it's Mathew. MY FRIEND

"I'm good, I could still kick your a- nothing at all" he smirked and looked over at little Stephan smiling at us. When I turned back I saw my very tired and battered parents walking in hand in hand "hay mama, papa" they walked over to the other side of the bed opposite mat and kissed my forehead "hello sweetheart" my dad replied, I could hear the exhaustion in his voice... I couldn't ask about the baby while they were like that "mr belikov, mrs belikov" matt inclined his head "nice to see you again Matt" my mother said with a faint smile. Again?... "you guys can go home and get some sleep if you would like, I'm allowed to have a sleep over so I can look after Tina for a while" I smiled a little at the thought of us alone, I knew nothing would happen because of the hospital and all but still- not that I wanted anything to happen... Ok I did don't judge

"Mathew as nice as it is-" I cut my dad off before he could finish "papa really I'm fine, get mama and you rug rats" I turned my head for a second to wink at my siblings then turned to papa and mama to continue "home, get some sleep and have dinner please, for me" they all looked hesitant "kris-" "mama I will be fine I'm just gunna sleep and annoy the hell out of matty boo over here" I smirked at him making him roll his eyes "ok but if you need any-" I cut her off "If I need anything call the nurse

If I need you call

If I get homesick call

And call before bed

Did I forget anything?"

They all smiled at me and I heard ari and stepy laugh a little "yes you did, you forgot that I will kick your but when your better. I love you sweetheart"

my parents and siblings came over and hugged me "love you guys" they all left the room looking sluggish and broken, even ari, Ed and stephy looked exhausted. it hit me hard like a punch in the gut and it made me want to crawl into a ball.

"Are ok Kristina?" I looked back to Matt who had worry plastered on his face "wow... You actually used my full name, do i look that bad?" My joke didn't make him smile like I hopped, he still looked worried "Matt, I'm fine really I am" I scooted over and ushered for him to lay down with me, he took off his shoes and leather jacket and put them on the chair and crawled into bed. "Why did you do it?" I raised an eyebrow at him "no no I mean I know WHY you did it, but... Never mind" he closed his eyes and I noticed his hands were clenched at his sides. I picked my heavy bruised hand up and brushed some of his tangled black hair out of his eyes, he had beautiful sky blue eyes...

"Mathew what's wrong?" He sighed opening and closing his hands as if to get rid of pins and needles. "I'm fine Tina" his voice cracked a little, I rolled over trying to hide my wincing but he noticed, he always did

"Careful" he put his hand on my hip stabilising me so I wouldn't fall backwards "matt. What's. Wrong?" I asked again slower, His eyes didn't close this time but he moved his hand off my hip up to my face. His calloused fingers grazed over each bruise on my face, each bump on my head, every cut, "Tina I don't like seeing you like this" I smirked "so i DO look that bad" his frown didn't falter "Matt I'm alive that's all that matters-" he cut me off "no it's not. If those stupid guardians had searched the perimeter without just assuming that they got them all you would be in here, you would be at home cooking with your dad, or writing or drawing something beautiful, painting away in your bedroom listening to your mile long playlist or training with your mum. They should have checked kris, they were so worried about that stupid paperwork... So they could get in good with the queen, they thought if they were efficient they would get recognition" I smiled softly at him and begun tracing my fingers softly down his arm making him shiver. "Trust me when I say I didn't want to be in that fight but I had to look after Stephan... I'm just glad everyone I love is ok and healthy-ish" his mouth was starting to twitch up at the corners but I could see the worry burning in his eyes.

"I could have lost you you know" I smiled, he was so sweet "don't worry dude I'm not going anywhere yet, I will be annoying you for a long time" he smiled FINALY!

"I will love every minute" that's when I realised his hand was playing with my hair and mine with his other hand at our side. That wasn't best friend behaviour but then again... Nope we are just friends I thought, even with those sparkly eyes and his well toned body, his rough but soft hands...FRIENDS

I inched forward so I was resting on his chest with my arms around him "don't leave ok" he probably wouldn't have been able to even if he tried "of course not Tina... Um can I ask you a question?" I tilted my head so I could just see his angelic face... Ok so I had a kinda big crush on my best friend

"Shoot" his hand began playing with the curls in my hair again

"what exactly happened, no one really knows how you killed that thing or what happened and the only person who saw it was Stephan who didn't see much... He said that you were brave though" I smiled a little and looked down snuggling back in to his warm chest listening to the soothing pulse of his heart. "Well I ran after steph after he got scared and saw him being- being... I saw the Strigoi with its arm around my brothers throat"

my voice cracked and I felt matts hand slip into mine again "I bargained with it saying I was better bait, I went away from the church and waited for our fight. When I stopped the Strigoi let him go, probably to get the enjoyment out of letting a six year old witness my failure or something... I didn't have a silver to stake with or anything to chop it's head off but I had a broken chair leg" I felt his heart rate quicken a little probably thinking about the chance of a piece of wood against an evil being as I continued

"I got a few punches in before he threw me in to that stupid tree-" matts grip tightened an he stopped breathing for a second "he threw you in to a tree?" I nodded and continued

"Eventually after a lot of struggling , punching and some scratching he pinned me but my neckless burned him and he sizzled so I started using it as a weapon, when I finally staked him-" he butted in "he wouldn't have died" I nodded "he didn't, I stabbed a hole in him, pulled the chair leg out, quickly threw my neckless in the closing wound his chest and then smashed it in him before I passed out... Do you know what happened after?"

He sighed " a little, your mum and dad said they saw you stab the Strigoi then pass out on top of him, they got lord Ivashkovand queen dragomire to heal you a little but they both passed out with exhaustion and you were still badly hurt so they sped you here. I got a text from Annabella and Isabella saying you were in hospital while I was having diner, I got up and raced strait here" I sighed, knowing him he wouldnt have said much before he took off.

"did you get in trouble?" I looked up at him seeing his warm smile "your worth it" I felt my face flush from all the thoughts I was having. We were so close... Before I could turn to hide the scarlet speeding over me he cupped my face on one side "I would do anything for you Kristina always have always will"

That's when I gave up, I pulled up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then returned to his chest before I could see his reaction, both his and my heart was racing as I whispered " and I would die for you Matthew" and he wrapped his arms around me as we both fell asleep smiling.

:) Matt and kris :) please review


	12. Chapter 12 molnija mark

**3 months later **

**Dpov**

It was strange for everyone to see a only just fifteen year old getting a molnija mark.

It was even more strange for me and rose to see our daughter getting it, I was so proud. Everyone was there to see her, my mama, my sisters my nieces and nephews, Rosa's mother and father, Alberta, the royals... There was a big celebration just for kris, thanks to queen vasalissa anyway. My daughter the youngest and bravest to get the mark.

Me and rose were sitting watching the mark being placed on her neck, rose trying to hide her watery eyes and failing miserably. She would probably just blame it on hormones if I brought it up. We found out a few months before that the baby was a heathy strong little boy. My little boy. Rose was already complaining about her size (which wasn't all that big) and how she wanted to train, she would ask for ridiculous amounts of food and I would run after her when ever I could. I loved it though, there was a time in my life when I thought I would never have children let alone five. I would do anything for them, even if it means facing rose at her worst which was just down right scary. My beautiful little girl had her mark covered with a bandage and her hair up in a tight bun, so much like her mother... Poor Stan. I didn't hate the guy, I didn't like him but I did feel sorry for him.

Kris started walking down the stairs with everyone clapping and whistling when I saw Isabella tackle her with a hug that almost knocked her off her feet. I smiled seeing them, If I looked close enough I could still see the little girls in dresses running around the playground after one another. Now they were growing up, all of the kids were. Isabelle had her waist long platinum blond hair tied into a plat down her back, she was wearing black jeans and a light green top that made the colours of her eyes stand out, which she was now very proud of. She was tall and slender like a lot of moroi and she even figured out she was a fire user like her dad. Kris... Kris looked so much like her mother it scared me. She had long elbow length dark curly hair, dark deep beautiful eyes surrounded by dark thick lashes, she had a light tan lighter than that of rose and defiantly had Rose's figure... Another thing that scared me. She was wearing a light purple top, a tan leather jacket and blue torn jeans with high tops. I didn't hate Matt, on the contrary I actually liked the boy. I had known him for a long time and I knew he would grow to be a good man... But I didn't like the way he looked or touched my little girl. Speaking of the worm, when Bella finally let go I saw Mathew walk up to her with a big smile plastered on his face, if he hurt her... I felt Rose's hand on my arm, see was giving me that look that said 'do what I know you want to do and you will wish you wouldn't have, got it?' I rolled my eyes making her smile again.

"She's happy comrade and you know you like him" she smirked at me

"It doesn't matter rose she's still so young-" she cut me off

"So... I wasn't young?" I sighed "you weren't that young-" apparently I wasn't allowed to finish any sentences today "you always told me that I knew things that dhompires twice my age didn't, that I was mature in SOME ways and that is why we could be close" I knew where this was going and she was going to make me eat my words "don't you think our daughter is mature enough to know what she's doing?" I sighed and put my head on her shoulder, I wasn't going to win "fine, but if he hurts-" nope wasn't allowed to finish "if he hurts her he will be tracked down by about thirty different people in this room and at the front of the army me and you will be waiting to attack" I smiled and lifted my head off her shoulder "and that's another reason I love you, always getting good... Well mostly good ideas" she hit me half heartedly on the arm and I pulled her in and gave her a peck on her lips "let's go see her shall we" she smiled and took my hand "let's go comrade"


	13. Chapter 13 not so happily ever after

**Kpov**

The mark hurt a bit but It had been 100% better then the pain I had been through with the Strigoi, everyone was going a little over board though. I hated everyone clapping for me, everyone so focused on me they forgot about the ones who died. I hated it. I was proud to stand there and say I killed one making the world a little better but still everyone was so happy for me. Every dhompire was suppose to kill them but because I was only fourteen it makes it more special?

I walked off stage only to be tackled by izzy who was so happy, her eyes sparked with proud tears as she squeezed the life out of me. "Iz... You... I can't..." She let go abruptly but didn't lose her smile "your amazing Kris just amazing!" She grabbed my hands and squeezed "thanks izzy but really it's no biggy. Im just glad your ok" her eyes softened even more on me "don't get all soppy iz, you know I will get enough of that from aunt lissa" izzy laughed a little and squeezed my hands again and showed me a toothy grin "what do you think matts gunna say?" I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as soon as I heard his name which just made Isabella laugh softly. "are you ok kris?" I opened my eyes and looked at her once again, her face had lost it's pretty smile and her blue and green eyes shown with worry "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all" izzy crossed her arms letting go of my hands and I sighed loudly "I just wish, its really nothing ok. I just wish the whole fight never happened" I put my head down and sighed again but this time softer "I know kris" izzy said softly "ok enough of depressing subjects" I said plastering a smile on my face as I looked back up to her "am I sneaking in to your room?" Izzy almost bounced on the spot "yup. We will have to be careful and a bit quiet cause the guardian on patrol can only hide so much from the others, it will be you, me, tommy, Lilly, Kate, Molly, James, kitty and your favourite matty boo" I swatted her arm even though out of all the friends Matt did seem to be the most interesting At that very second. I smirked at izzy and replied "and you will probably be busy playing seven minutes in heaven with James... Or will you make it twenty minutes just for him?" Her whole face went beet root read against her pail skin "I don't like him!" She shout whispered at me "really?, maybe you should tell your cheeks that. I don't think they got the memo" at that point she looked like a tomato but that didn't stop her from smiling "ok a little but if he finds out-" she begun to warn but I interrupted her " it wouldn't be because of me, the only way he'd find out is if your diary decides to talk" izzy rolled her eyes and begun listing off plans for our late night celebration but distracted I looked behind iz only to see the cutest guy in the world looking angry as ever towards a very old and adorable mr mittens, he looked up and smiled at me making me feel like jelly. "Kristina did you hear me, kris?" Izzy waved her hand in front of my face "mmnm oh um sorry blanked for a sec what did you say?" She smiled at me and quickly looked behind her. she didn't say anything, she didn't need to the smirk said it all "oh shut up will you" I rolled my eyes and then I heard his voice.

"Izzy your demon cats trying to kill me again" he quickly walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist using me as a shield "Matt I'm pretty sure mr mittens wouldn't hurt you" iz said picking him up and cuddling him close, his purr instantly flowed through the room. "Um izzy I don't know... mr mittens is a tough cat, I think he could kick matts ass" I smirked turning my head only to see Matt glaring the best he could, but I could see his smile "it's not fair the thing likes you" I turned in his arms putting my ams around his neck "so you want my friend mr mittens to hate me?" He smiled making the butterfly's in my stomach go crazy "yah pretty much" I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I heard izzy pretending to puke but paid no attention as she said "I'm going to my mum so I don't go blind". Matt leaned in close and whispered in my ear "I'm so proud of you Tina" so I whispered back and it felt like a weight was taken off my chest "I did it to protect the people I love not the mark... And I think that your one of them, I had to protect you guys..." He pulled back just enough to see my face. I could feel all the heat rise to my cheeks I must have looked like a tomato "you think?" He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes "99.9% sure" his smirk softened into a smile and one of his hands went up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear "well I'm 100% sure, always will be" my blush defiantly got redder because he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. it wasn't the first time though in all the months of flirting and small kisses here and there it was the most passionate so far. I was in heaven, he was beautiful and amazing and funny and strong and every other complement out there. I could have stayed there forever in his arms kissing him, it felt like the whole world melted away just leaving us... That was until I heard some one clear their throat. We pulled away, he looked kinda scared and very red...Papa maybe?

I turned and saw my family... all of them, mama, papa, babushka, nan, pop, my siblings, all my aunties and uncles. I could have died in that moment seeing my friends over at the side of the room doubled over laughing at our faces, I saw all my siblings looking kinda protective as usual but still had huge grins on their faces.

No wonder Matt had a blush, there was so many people giggling in the group others awing. No matter the embarrassment I was still to happy to not do what I did. I had no idea how I could run the way I did seeings that all the blood was in my cheeks but I hurtled myself at my papa and mama being careful to watch out for mamas small bump. It was the most amazing day of my life.

**Rpov**

I smiled down at the beautiful bundle in my arms, she had beautiful brown eyes and dark black hair, cubby cute cheeks. So amazing. Dimitri was at my side an arm round my waist the other was busy playing with the new born baby. I looked up at him and saw the joy in his eyes just like when we had our children. Even with all the complaints about how young she was he was still in love with the baby. I was happy to hear about her pregnancy, I though it was a bit to soon and but she was happy and that's all that mattered. She and Matt had gone through the same thing me and my comrade had "oh sees lying see probably just did it with a moroi" and "oh dhompires like that are wrong they are here to guard" but they ignored it. They were perfect and even Dimitri could admit that. In the room were just close family which was hard seeings how many we had but it was a big room thanks to lis, izzy and Anna.

Me, Dimitri, Edward, Ariana, Stephan and little six year old Ivan were in the room as well as Isabella (of course, she was in the room for the delivery as well as me and Matt who looked scared as hell) and matts parents Bonney and Robert.

Kris and Matt were both laying in bed together smiling up at the baby in my arms "kris, Matt do you have a name?" I asked giving the baby girl back to Matt, Dimitri looked sad to loose his play time but he was still smiling like a love sick idiot. They gave each other a knowing look and then turned back to me "mama were naming her eboney Marie belikov Christensen" me and Bonney both looked at each other smiling then back to my daughter "that's beautiful sweetheart thank you" Matt went to tuck a tuff of dark hair away from eboney's face only to have his finger grabbed by a little pink hand, images of kris in Dimitri's arms instantly flashed before my eyes and from that point I knew no matter what everything would be alright.

**Kpov**

i had been put through a lot over the years and almost always I would win in the end (almost) but this was the best prize so far. After hours of pain I had my little girl in my arms, her black tufts of hair sticking about like her fathers and her big brown eyes shining. Izzy had been there through it all with me being the most amazing friend ever along with my mum and Matt who looked about as exhausted as me as we laid side by side staring at our little miracle in my parents arms. The smiles on their faces made me want to cry with joy, I had seen them with all my siblings, I had seen them so happy and it was the same protective love in their eyes every time. I looked around the room and saw my big family. All of my siblings smiling huge smiles towards me, my best friend next to my dad staring at my baby with teary eyes, matts parents holding hands and talking about how much trouble the little girl would get in when she grew older. I felt matts hand running through my hair while the other was rubbing circles into my hand. I leaned in close to him, the smell of vanilla and acrylic paint surrounding me, he pulled me close and whispered "she's going to be just like you you know" I smiled "we should probably be scared then" he let out a quiet laugh and kissed my temple "very" I smiled brightly at him leaving him with a quick kiss that left tingles on my lips before turning back to my parents and begun watching my father play with my baby girl... My baby, my little girl...

**Rpov**

Everyone in the room awed and soon after left the two alone. Everyone had got to hold little eboney including my little ivan with some help from Ariana and Edward. My life was officially the best in the world. I was a proud yet still young grandmother, I had beautiful children who where growing up so fast, I had an amazing husband and a family that loved me and I was still guarding Lissa My best friend and sister. I never thought I would get some fairytale happily ever after and I still don't. My life isn't over yet not for a long time. I started off as rose-Marie Hathaway the delinquent, then turned to rose-Marie Hathaway the hero and guardian of the queen, rose-Marie belikov the happy wife to the Russian god, rose-Marie belikov a very good mother and now rose-Marie belikov the proud grandmother. I was determined to be an old bag like yeva and be around to see eboney's kids be born. It was my goal, an unrealistic one but I would just have to wait and see.

I took Dimitri's hand and smiled as he bent down and kissed the top of my head, I watched as my four other kids chase their cousins down the hall getting dirty looks from doctors and chuckles out of nurses "rosa do you think eboney will turn out like Kristina?" I stopped and put my arms around my husbands neck "you mean will she turn into a pretty, sarcastic, brave and smart women?" He smiled "yes comrade it's inevitable it's in the Hathaway blood" he shook his head and leaned down giving me a peck on the lips "rosa do you want to get the kids?" He said smiling evilly his arms still around me "race ya" before he could do anything I ran in the direction of all the scuttling feet both big and small hearing his chucking behind me. I would never change and neither would he. He passed me and turned back for a second to smirk "OH ITS ON NOW COMRADE!" I yelled sprinting down the hall after him hearing him laugh. My perfect family I thought as I ran with my hair blowing behind me.

**Ok so I don't know if this was good or not and I don't really care. I fell in love with rose and Dimitri so I wrote a story about them called life after last sacrifice but along the way fell in love with the idea of Kristina so I wrote this. I know I could have just left the other story but I couldn't help myself. I had an amazing Time writing this and I'm actually so proud of how this turned out. I honestly tried so hard on this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did if that's possible :) I want to thank everyone who read this and I just want to say that I hope you smile because a smile can change a day from bad to good. The va series hit me not because of the vamps or the romance (kinda but not really) but because if you get passed the blood suckers it's actually relatable. Two girls having a strong friendship because they feel like they have no one else. Being strong enough to face the death of the people around us. Trying to be strong for the people we love. Trying to do the right thing. Making mistakes and mistrusting people. And falling in love. That's why I fell for it and that's why I still love it. I hope this did justice to richelle meads amazing books and I am sadly saying good bye to kris rose and Dimitri for now at least with these story's. I loved the amazing reviews and how many people read, followed and faved these story's it just blows my mind so thank you. Honestly I know I'm not the perfect writer, I spell like a 5 year old and I mess up a lot but I thank everyone for over looking that and loving the writing anyway. I hope you liked kris and the characters I made and I hope I made rose and Dimitri close to what richelle wrote them to be.**

**Ok sorry for rambling and I'm pretty sure only a few will read this authors note but for those who do your amazing and I love you. If you want more of kris or anyone else I would be more than happy to pick up the challenge again for shorter story's, well actually I could be manipulated into writing a long one :)**

**i would love to write about kris again mostly because I based her personality on the way I think and the way I feel so I feel extremely close to her. but as I said I'm putting her to rest until I think of a story or someone asks me to write about her Again which probably won't happen. I really love the support guys, it means the world you have no idea. **

**Sincerely save yourself13**


End file.
